Blame it on the alcohol?
by Amelia The Unicorn
Summary: What happened in 'I Do' in Quinn and Santanas hotel room? Yeah... Summary-Sucks, but maybe give it a try? Push and Pull, short one-shot, a lil' Fluff, Quintana.


**So, hey :) After 'I Do' I was a little startled because of what happened, but I also wanted to write something soo bad, because I shipped Quintana from the freaking beginning. Idc if they are going to continue this, or just leave it with the 'two-time-thing'. With ****_this_**** happening (and Finchel and Klaine), Glee gave me new (much needed) hope for the show. So, I originally wanted to write a really ****_really _****smutty one-shot, but then I didn't want to mess around with this, because it actually ended up pretty okay. This is still a one-shot though, I think. A really short one. And it ended up being a little fluffy. :/ I blame Quinns mood swings on the alcohol. **

**It's a Push & Pull, maybe it's a little strange to read, but, meeh. **

**I'll just end this A/N here and let you read this.** **Enjoy, and if you do, review please. :) **

* * *

**Push and Pull**

**Push (Santana)**

Your evening has been going well, although you and your blonde best friend have been drinking a lot. Both of you are no light-weights though, that means you're just a little tipsy. You heard that Finn and Rachel were going to sing a duet - wich was such a surprise! _(Note the sarcasm.)_

So as soon as they started singing their - in all honesty, very beautiful - version of 'We've got Tonight' you pulled Quinn onto the dance floor. She didn't protest so you just started slow dancing. Soon you already felt her head rest on your shoulder and you laid your head just a little bit against hers.

_"I've never slow danced with a girl before..."_ she said and you just waited for a snarky comment escaping her drunk mouth. You pulled your head up a bit to meet incredible hazel eyes.

But you didn't expect what she said next _"I like it." _

Your grin grew wider and she smiled a warm smile at you. _'Maybe it is the alcohol'_ you thought to yourself while she placed her head against your shoulders again _'but I could swear I just saw a smile that I haven't seen since before her pregnancy. Back when she was actually __**happy**__.'_

When the song came to an end, you didn't know what to do next. You played with the idea of just dragging her to the hotel room and doing her. _'It's Mr. Schue's, screwed up wedding and I don't even know if Quinn would __**want to**__... But it __**is**__ Valentine's and we both __**are**__ single and lonely...'_

Your thoughts flew around in your head. But before you could finish your thoughts you felt a tugging on your arm. You saw that Quinn looked at you, trying to get you off of the dance floor. You just walked behind her and you knew that she was heading towards the hotel room.

You walked up the stairs and just when you wanted to take the last step, you tripped. And you nearly took off Quinns dress already _before_ you could even enter the room. The both of you started laughing and just after your stunt, Quinn stumbled over _her own feet_, hitting you against the wall, and only for those, approximately five seconds, you felt a strange fluttering going through your stomach. _'Okay, we need to get into this room, __**now**__.'_ You thought to yourself and shoved her two doors further so you could finally open the door and get _the hell_ inside.

**Pull (Quinn)**

You were in a hotel room. Though you didn't even remember how you got there. Well, yes you actually did, but you just couldn't remember **why**. And why with Santana? She looked at you, clearly waiting for something.

_"What are you looking at? If you're thinking we're going to have any kind of __**sex**__ tonight..." _and in the middle of the sentence you forgot what you wanted to say. (Alcohol, much?) You just finished it with _"...well, we're not. Okay? You slapped me, remember?"_

Santana didn't even look that suprised, which means, she saw it coming. You raised your eyebrow at her, to provoke her just a **little bit more**, because you knew it would just take something like that for her to snap. And she did.

_"Okay, now listen, Fabray. You were the one who dragged me up here in the first place. Probably can't remember, can you? Maybe you shouldn't have too many cocktails next time."_ She said, smirking and then continued _"And just let me get this __**straight**__"_ the way she emphasized the last word, as if she wanted to tell you something. It made you cringe. _"__**you**__ were the one to slap __**me**__ first, because I, once again, said something, little Miss Fabray couldn't handle."_

She sat down on the bed, trying to take her heels off without falling. You tried to feel your feet, they were numb. So you continued trying putting together insults, but didn't really succeed.

_"Whatever __**that**__ just was, you were referring to, Santana, I am __**not**__ gay. Understand?"_ You were about to say something rude about her sexuality, _probably_, but you bit it back.

That's how you continued spitting insults at each other and in the end they weren't even related to anything contemporary anymore so you stopped eventually, still not fully concious, though... You felt your head clear up a little and you sat down beside the dark haired girl, who halfway sat - halfway laid on the bed.

**Push** **(Santana)**

You weren't suprised that Quinn snapped. You knew it was going to happen sooner or later. You'd hoped _later_, but whatever. Quinn finally sat down and leaned against the bedpost, staring at Santana.

_"Listen, San, I'm sorry I lashed out. I'll just blame it on the alcohol..."_ both of you had to laugh when she said that _"...I probably didn't even mean half of the things I said... So, sorry, I guess."_

You knew that she definitely meant **at least** half of what she said, but you didn't mind. _"It's okay. I've heard worse, especially from you, Q. But I don't know if I'm sorry for what I've said. I mean, at least __**I**__ can remember what I said."_ You blabbered, waiting for any kind of response but Quinn just shook her head and chuckled.

_"So, I'm guessing you're still not sober, right?"_ The blonde shrugged in response and you went on _"It's still Valentine's day. Please, let me just..."_ And yet again, she wouldn't let you finish your sentence and made the first step. She pulled your neck up to her and pressed her lips firmly against yours. You pulled back for a few seconds, to look for hesitance in her eyes, but there wasn't any. So you went on.

That is how the rest of the night went on possibly until early in the morning and eventually you both just fell asleep. When you woke up, only fractions were left of what had happened, but it was sure as hell enough for both of you to overthink _a few things._

* * *

**So, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it a little.**


End file.
